The Swords of Primus & Unicron III
by optimusprimus001
Summary: Something's awakening in the Alpha System, and the Transformers can bet their life that it's not friendly... And an ancient, bloodthirsty Unicronian is only the beginning of their worries... Please read the Swords I & II first.
1. Awakening

Subi: This is slightly... broken up, I guess is the way to discribe it. Oo I wasnt sure how else to write this chapter and get the point across right... >>; Still not sure if it does what I wanted it to do. oo;

**

* * *

1. Awakening**

Darkness.

_**...Bmp-bmmp...**_

It was everywhere.

_**...Bmp-bmmp...**_

_Where am I?_

_**...Bmp-bmmp...**_

A green flatness flashed through sight, before fading into darkness again.

_**...Bmp-bmmp...**_

A dark hallway was seen faintly before it too vanished into black.

_**...Bmp-bmmp...**_

_Something's different..._ I realized, and tried to activate my optics. Nothing.

_**...Bmp-bmmp... ...Bmp-bmmp...**_

Memories rushed through me, and I felt myself being... _returned_... to my frame... The pain and thrill of remembered battles tore at me, threatening to pull my spark from my body again. _No!_ I screamed mentally...

_**...Bmp-bmmp...**_

The pain was gone, filled with a sense of calm expectance. Waiting... Waiting...

_**...Bmp-bmmp...**_

What was I waiting for?

_**...Bmp-bmmp...**_

Something's moving; Coming closer... Powerful... Destructive... Yet, somehow welcomed...

_**...Bmp-bmmp...**_

"He's coming" I whispered softly to the darkness around me, and I felt the planet around me tremble...

* * *

Subi: Yes it's short. -.-; Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, and will hopefully be done in a short amount of time. Oo; Review and comment please, it will help me improve. 


	2. The Alpha System

Subi: Yays! New chapter! Muahahahaha... (runs around randomly until Optimus picks her up)

Optimus: You know, I get the sneaky suspicion you've had too much candy recently...

Subi: So what if I have? There's a new chapter! n-n

Optimus: -.-; definitely too much candy...

**

* * *

2. The Alpha System**

Further away from the green hue of Plains planet in the Alpha System, near a small asteroid field where Jungle planet used to be during the Cyberkey wars, a green spacebridge opened. Seven transformers "from" Cybertron leapt through, all spreading out and looking around to figure out where they were. Sixshot flew a short distance away towards the Alpha star while Blazestorm, Inferno, First Aid, Smokescreen, Leobreaker and Snarl discussed what they'd been asked to do.

"This is where Jungle planet got attacked by the black hole..." Snarl muttered, trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling he had. Leobreaker glanced around once before resuming his struggle to get out the spacemap Sixshot had told him to hold onto out of his subspace pocket.

"Right..." Leo grunted, wrestling with holding onto his tail in his hand and the map. Blazestorm shook her head in mock disappointment before going over and offering to hold the gold lion-bot's tail for him. "Thanks," He said handing it over.

"So, remind me why we're out in the middle of space?" Inferno said as mildly as he could after running into a asteroid.

"We're waiting for green-and-white wings over there," First Aid reminded him, giving the 'Con an unseen questioning look. "And who knows what _he's_ waiting for." Sixshot ignored him, trying to pick out the small form of a metal bird he knew had to be there.

"Come on, where are you..." Sixshot breathed...

_**

* * *

"Why do you want me to go with them, Optimus? Why not Starscream, or Shiori, or hell, why not send Megatron? Why **me**?" Sixshot asked.**_

_**"Because I highly doubt Starscream would be thrilled to leave Shiori and Alexis behind anywhere, Shiori's very stressed right now, and Megatron is ticked enough at it is at Scourge. Hot Shot's too busy, Override needs help as soon as possible, Scourge has isolated himself, and the last thing Vector Prime wants to do is get involved with another war. Sixshot, you won't be alone out there. You'll be with a team and there's already a... close... friend of mine there doing his best to help them right now."**_

_**"But Prime-"**_

_**"Slag it all, Sixshot!" Optimus had shouted furiously, slamming his fist on his desk and jumping to his feet at the same time. "You're the only one with a sword that can accomplish this! Take it up with Primus!" His gold optics flashed angrily. Sixshot stared at the Autobot leader, stunned at his sudden outburst. The Prime took a deep breath and began again.**_

_**"Sixshot..." He said softly, "I know this is hard for me to ask of you to do this, and just as hard for you to accept; But **please** do this for Primus. You've seen how tense Shiori and Starscream have been from the dangerous edge that's been growing. You haven't **fought** this enemy before; You don't know what he can **do**... I'd rather you see what he can do before you have to fight him head on when he gets to Cybertron. I need someone I can trust to help those planets evacuate to a safer place. Unicron will only attack those planets if there's a large amount of beings on the surface and within to suffer. I know I'm asking you to risk your life in this, and there's the entire possibility you might not survive. Please take the team out there and help Velocitron and Jungle planet."**_

_**Sixshot hesitated, and then nodded. "Where am I going to find this friend of yours?"**_

_**"There's a small mech who's usually with him, has no robot mode. If you see him, he looks like a black and red bird. Follow him. He'll lead you to my... friend."**_

_

* * *

Laserbeak-like,_ Sixshot remembered thinking as he looked out across the faint Alpha Star's light before noting to himself that something didn't feel right. He snapped his head towards the star, wondering why it was suddenly so dim. _The star!_ He realized in horror and pushing off the asteroid he'd been 'leaning' against, floated to a better position to see the Alpha Star.

"Hey, where are you going Sixshot?" He heard Leobreaker growl curiously, and vaguely noted they were following him. Sixshot stopped when he could see the star well, and stifled a gasp. He watched in hidden fear as a huge transformer seemed to step out of the star, and the light faded even more, seeming to evaporate before their very optics.

"It killed it instantly..." a soft, feminine voice said quietly. There were faint gasps and moans behind him.

"This is just great..."

"That'll _kill_ jungle planet!"

"That's okay, it's used to dying."

"_Leobreaker!_" the whole group chorused. The gold and black bot blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well its true..."

"So much for positive thinking!" Smokescreen scolded.

"Ah what would you know about positive thinking?"

"Leo, you're asking for a aft-kicking," Snarl growled. Something flashed in Sixshot's vision, and he started to turn towards it when he felt a faint weight land on his right shoulder. He froze for a moment before turning his head to look at it. Sixshot blinked in surprise as he saw the black, birdlike head watching him, hints of red on its wings and chest.

"Chirp," The bird said simply.

"Eh?" Someone in the group said, and they turned to find what'd made the noise. Leobreaker froze.

"But that's-"

"Eeee!" The bird said sharply, pushing off Sixshot's shoulder and launching past them and to the left through the asteroids.

"Follow him! No one shoot it!" Sixshot barked, transforming into his jet mode and racing after it. He hesitated long enough to make sure they were following him before chasing after the small black and red bird-mech. After nearly running into an asteroid, he swore to himself that Primus just simply loved to torture him...

* * *

Subi: -.-; you can untie me, you know, Optimus... 

Optimus: No, I think we'd better leave you like this for awhile.

Subi: >O Slag you! Karahrr! Shiori! Someone come untie me and help me beat his aft! (howling)

Optimus: I dont think that's going to work, Subi... these walls are soundproof because you made them that way.

Subi: Slag you... ;-;


	3. The Prime's Sparkling

Subi: oo; To think I finished this the same day as chapter 2... ; Definitely have too much time on my hands... Its either that or admitting to eating to much candy to Optimus. oo; And I'd rather not.

**

* * *

3. The Prime's Sparkling**

"Whoa!" Smokescreen said, barely dodging around an asteroid. "These things are huge!"

"Well, that's why they're called _asteroids_ and not _boulders_," Snarl barked, jumping from rock to rock in space.

"Remind me why we're following Sixshot and... whatever he's following..."

"Cause that 'whatever he's following' happens to be a very unwelcome 'whatever', Inferno," Leo growled, following Snarl.

"Oh," Inferno said, and pressed himself forward. "That still doesn't explain what we're doing."

"Would you lot hurry up?" Sixshot shouted behind him, still trying to keep up with the black and red bird-mech. He sighed in fustration as it whipped around another two asteroids that was impossible for him to get between in his jet mode. Transforming he hurried around it-- and jerked back sharply as he came face to face with another transformer his size that was blue, gold, and silver.

"By Primus!" Sixshot yelped, pulling away in shock. Leobreaker landed against the other asteroid with a growl, "I told you you'd get into trouble by following that thing, but nooo... You have to ignore the big friendly kitty because you just assume all cats like to eat birds..."

"Iam afraid this bird is not edible," The blue, gold and silver transformer intoned, his voice having a deep buzzing sound in it. Sixshot blinked, looking at the gold battle-mask and blue optic-line. There was something familiar about the bot in front of him...

"Hey, I remember you from Gigantia... You're Soundwave." Leobreaker said in surprise before transforming against the asteroid. "What're you doing here?"

"Iam doing what my father asked: providing safe passage between worlds and offering assistance to those who need it," Soundwave responded. _Soundwave?_ Sixshot wondered. _That can't be Soundwave... He wouldn't do a thing for Optimus..._

"Right..." Leobreaker growled. "That explains why you kept trying to kick our afts back on Gigantia..."

"Whoa whoa, put _that _record on hold," Soundwave said spreading his hands wide for a moment before putting on hand on his side and the other near his chest like he was introducing someone royal. "That was _before _this DJ knew who he really was. That's an old album, kitty."

" 'Kitty'?.!" Leo exclaimed.

"Easy, Leobreaker," Sixshot managed to get in. It was silent- for a moment.

"Chirp?" The three of them looked towards Soundwave's right shoulder. Sitting there was the black and red bird-mech that Sixshot'd been chasing. Soundwave shook his head slowly, "They want to play a tune like that and I'll only be helping them cause the top dawg in the house asked me to."

"Oh brother," Leo muttered, putting his face in his hands. Sixshot sighed, "Maybe we should go talk to the rest of the team out in the open, shall we?"

"Coil the springs and open the tube, Sixshot's got the groove!" Soundwave said, vanishing in a flash.

"What on Cybertron-?" Sixshot began only to find Soundwave was already gone. "Definitely a fast bot..." He muttered before he and Leobreaker returned to the group. They got there to find them all in a circle around Soundwave.

"You keep playing the same old tune, and I keep giving you the same answer: Iam a friend," the blue, gold and silver mech said calmly, raising his hands somewhat before putting them by his side again.

"Hey Soundwave," Leo said, passing through the 'circle' somewhat. "You kept saying something about your 'father'; Who is he?"

"I eltino zevarni, compadre," Soundwave said flatly.

"Huh?" Leobreaker stared at Soundwave, who sighed "Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because we already know," Sixshot cut in.

"Huh?" "That's news..." "What?" "We do?" "Care to fill us in, Sixshot?"

"Not particularly. There's a reason that even if you confronted the two of them with it they wouldn't admit it for each other's safety. Suffice to know he's the son of a friend of all of us."

"That's reassuring..." First Aid noted sarcastically.

"Are we done arguing or are we going to let this system's last song end while we argue?" Soundwave growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Time runs short on a CD, no different than Velocitron's and Jungle Planet's Songs. No Prime can deny that, not even my father; We need to find a new album for those people."

"Wait... No Prime, not even your father? _Your father is a Prime?_" Smokescreen demanded. Soundwave shifted uneasily. "Time to change tracks," the bot said, and with that transformed and flew threw a blue vortex-like spacebridge. Sixshot made a fast decision.

"Leo, Snarl, Blazestorm, Inferno- go to Jungle planet, find Scourge, and warn him. Smokescreen, First Aid, and I will follow Soundwave. I'm sure he's going to Velocitron," He shouted, transforming. Blazestorm suddenly got in the way.

"How do you know he's going to Velocitron or not?"

"Look over what he said, there was a double meaning in the word 'tracks'. Musical tracks, or _race_ tracks. I'm willing to take the chance its a hidden way to say Velocitron," Sixshot reasoned. She nodded and let him pass before turning to the other three on her 'team'. "Let's go," Blazestorm said, and they continued through the asteroid field to Jungle planet as Smokescreen and First Aid followed Sixshot through the blue spacebridge...

* * *

"Come at me!" The black, orange-purple dragon roared, almost oblivious of the chains around his neck, feet, and tail. 

"A-are y-you sure, Sc-Scourge?" Undermine whimpered, still weary of the dragon's strength.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M NOT!" Scourge roared, launching at the green mech, barely being stopped by the chains.

"Meep!" Undermine yelped, running over to a grey, white and red bot.

"Don't you think you've had enough today, Scourge?" The bot asked.

"Nrghhh, maybe you're right, Backstop," the dragon answered before transforming, breaking the chains at the same time. "It's just something doesn't feel right..." He began before realizing it was getting dark. _Dark?_ Scourge looked up at the star wonderingly. _It's only just overhead, why would it be getting dark when there isn't any clouds in the sky?_ He lowered his gaze thoughtfully, before noticing four lights headed towards the temple from space. _Only Autobots would come down that way..._ Scourge noted, and sat down, folding his legs and putting his arms out over them to wait for the Autobots...

* * *

"So you mean to tell me our star has vanished and a monstrous transformer the size of Cybertron is threatening to destroy _my_ planet!" Scourge snarled, his green optics flashing. 

"Yep," Inferno said flatly.

"We watched with our own optics, Scourge. There was no way to stop it- even if we could survive the Energon levels left of the Alpha Star," Snarl told his friend quietly. All of them with the exception of Blazestorm was inside the temple, discussing what they had to do next. Scourge fumed quietly to himself as he tried to decide what to do. Without warning the ground started to shake.

"Hey... What's going on!" Inferno gasped, struggling to stay balanced.

"Everyone outside!" Leobreaker shouted, leaping down the corridor. Snarl grabbed Inferno's arm and dragged the red firetruck outside. Scourge and the other bots ran after them.

"What's happening!" Blazestorm snarled, struggling to keep her balance. "That's it!" She shouted, and transformed into her dragon mode, gold spikes stretching out with a shimmer of light blue forcefields between them like wings as she regained her balance that way.

"The ground is tearing apart!" Snarl howled, leaping away from the crack that was appearing in the stone. Scourge jumped away as well, and froze in amazement and shock when a huge scorpion crawled out of the crack...

* * *

Subi: Muahahaha! Cliffies are back!... If they ever left. Oo Please review. ;-; I dont want to have to resort to asking every time I post a chapter...  



	4. Scorponok

Subi: Yes... another dreaded short chapter... >O I blame you lot by a lack of inspiring reviews!

**

* * *

4. Scorponok**

They stared at the black, green, blue, orange and gold scorpion as it pulled itself out of the crack in the ground. It hissed faintly before sighing, "That was an interesting way out..."

"Scorponok!" Inferno called, running between the triple-changer's pincers and hugging the giant terrorcon's cockpit. "Get off me," The scorpion growled. Inferno let go with a sheepish grin.

"Where you been, Scorponok?"

"Stuck underground, what'd it look like?" Scorponok snapped, and transformed into his robot mode, towering over everyone except Blazestorm.

"Whoa..." Scourge said, taking a step backwards as he looked up at the scorpion-bot in shock. Inferno shook his head.

"Then you sure found a good way to come out then..." He glanced around at the cracked stone. "Well... Maybe not the _best_ way, but a good place to find us at..."

"Indeed, if you include scaring the living daylights out of most of us," Leobreaker noted. Scorponok stepped a little further away and looked up at where the Alpha Star had been less than an hour before. _...Alpha Que..._ He thought quietly, staring up into the dark sky. "Unicron did this..."

"Huh?" Startled, Scorponok turned at the puzzled voice and found the other mechs staring at him. He quickly realized what he'd said.

"Unicron destroyed the Alpha Star, didn't he?" He asked. Inferno hung his head and Leobreaker took a step forward.

"He did; And I'm guessing you know what that planet-eating monstrosity can do." Scorponok nodded in response.

"Velocitron... The spark said something about helping Velocitron first..."

"What spark?" Snarl asked. Scorponok hesitated before starting to tell them how he'd gotten free...

_

* * *

Energon distribution systems online. Running repair programs. Armor power 65 and rising. Weaponry systems at 47 and rising. Scanning transformation systems... All systems intact. Activating visual and audio functions...** I activated my optics and slowly looked around at the dark chamber I was in.**_

_**"Where am I?" I asked quietly, sitting up slowly.**_

_**"You're approximately 500 sectors below the surface of Jungle Planet, Scorponok," a quiet voice said. I turned towards it and froze in surprise. Floating not far away from me was a spark that was mostly red in color with a few streaks of blue that shifted around as it glowed. Occasionally a purple bit of electricity would dance around the spark itself in a random path.**_

_**"Who're you?"**_

_**"Who I am is unimportant. Velocitron will soon be under attack by Unicron, and you're the only one left that might still be able to turn some of the Terrorcons sent by him around to help the other Autobots and Decepticons fight him." The spark swept over to a small crack in the wall opposite of myself. "This is the weakest point in the wall. You must hurry."**_

_**"Alright, but before I go will you tell me your name so I know my rescuer?"**_

_**"I am the Sword-Seer," It responded as it faded away. "Save Velocitron's people..." the spark whispered before it vanished completely. I hesitated before transforming into my scorpion-mode and began to claw my way out of my earthen prison...**_

* * *

"... And that's how I got out here," Scorponock finished. Inferno stared at him in shock while Leobreaker, Snarl, and Scourge looked at each other. Blazestorm got to her feet. 

"Then what are we waiting around here for? We need to get to Velocitron before it's too late to help anyone there!" She growled. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Thank Primus for spacebridges," Scourge noted as Scorponok activated one. Leobreaker and Snarl snickered faintly and grinned at each other from something they remembered from the Cyberkey Wars.

"Suuure," Leo said, transforming and leaping through the spacebridge, Snarl and Inferno right behind him. Scorponok transformed into his airship mode before following them. Blazestorm shrugged at Scourge faintly, then turned and jumped after them.

"Show some respect to a three-headed dragon!" Scourge roared, racing after the others, not wanting to be left behind...

* * *

Subi: I know its short... but only one review for the last two chapters? ;-; Seriously... not even feedback or critisizim... That's really depressing guys...  



	5. Battle of Velocitron: Part 1

Subi: Indeed. (towards Shockbox) I also was somewhat disappointed that they "had" to kill off Scorponok in Energon. Needless to say, I decided to 'change' the idea somewhat to he only got sealed near the core of the planet he 'died' on instead. >S... And no, Chapter 1's PoV wasn't Starscream _or_ Optimus. XP Nice guess though. Now, onwards!

**

* * *

5. Battle of Velocitron: Part 1**

Override stood before the oversized 'Planet Cup' statue in the only real city on Velocitron. Hundreds of speedians were in the stands talking with one another, waiting for her to tell them why they'd been asked to come here. Override hesitated, then stepped forward so everyone could see her and raised a hand. Everyone quickly noticed and fell silent.

"To begin with, I want to thank everyone for taking me seriously and coming," Override said loud enough for them to hear her. "Unfortunately, I have some bad, if not downright deadly, news..." She paused as murmurs swept through the stands, before raising her voice to be heard. "Velocitron is going to be under attack from anywhere between a few minutes to a few days. We need everyone to help prepare the _Ogygia_ for emergency evacuation- which includes getting it up and running- and prepping the _Atlantis_ for launch as soon as we can..."

"Why do we have to prepare for battle?" a green and gold bot suddenly interrupted, his loud voice cutting through the crowd. "There hasn't been any apparent rifts between us and other planets, and there's no signs of another planet building forces to attack us with. Why should we believe you?" Override muttered a faint curse at the bot as voices of agreement echoed through the stands. She took another step forward.

"Why should we have believed that we're descended from Cybertron?" Override shouted back, "Why should we believe that Megatron _used_ to be one of the most powerful evils in the universe? Why should we believe that Optimus Prime spent eons fighting Megatron and Unicron, simply because he wanted to protect the innocent and the defenseless and the naive? _Why should we believe the black hole wouldn't have destroyed Earth, Cybertron, Velocitron, Gigantia, or the Jungle planet?_

"I'll tell you why! We're descended from Cybertron because the _Ogygia_, like the _Atlantis_, the _Hyperborea_, and the _Gigatis_ were all from Cybertron, from _Primus_! Because we've _fought_ Megatron before, and again when Unicron had his mind under the name 'Galvatron'! Because there are _records_ of Optimus Prime fighting Megatron for eons! For peace! Because there are _records_ of Unicron attacking hundreds of planets! _Because the black hole **has **destroyed the Jungle planet, and we watched with our own optics!_ Is that enough reason for you to believe _me_?" Override turned to face other stands, which roared in agreement.

"For Velocitron! For Primus and the Cybertron he stands for! For the peace!" Blurr cried from the stands, and it echoed through the stadium-like structure. Something above caught Override's optics, and she looked up to see what it was. Fear and alarm stabbed through her spark.

"They're here!" She shouted, and pulling her weapon out, ran down one of the streets, firing at some of the black forms that were flying towards them. "For Velocitron, Primus, and Optimus Prime!" Override cried, blasting a few more before transforming and racing towards the outskirts of the city, hundreds of her people following her to help defend their planet...

* * *

Override and Blurr found themselves back to back out in the middle of a battlefield, firing at the invading black, yellow, and orange mechs that were flying around in the skies. Blurr spared a moment to glance over his shoulder. 

"Hey, Override? Why'd you say 'For Optimus Prime!' earlier?" He asked, sniping at a distant mech.

"The way I see it, Blurr, Optimus _is_ the peace. Just look at the way he's managed to hold us all together through the spacebridge project, keeps Megatron relatively sane and good, and has kept war away from all of the planets," She explained, blasting ten invading mechs as she did. Override turned slightly so she was facing him. "Race you to the next sector," She said teasingly.

"You're on, fast girl."

"We'll see who's _fast_ by the time we get there," Override growled, transforming and speeding across the desert-like landscape, Blurr right on her tail, dodging shots fired at them from above. Halfway there, they saw a white-blue vortex swirl into existence further ahead and above them. They stopped and transformed, looking up at it worriedly. _Enemy or ally?_ Override wondered tensely, watching it in alarm. She relaxed slightly as she recognized the first form that came through the spacebridge.

The blue, silver, and gold, futuristic airship flew out of the spacebridge at a somewhat leisurely speed before twisting away from the blue-white vortex and launching upwards through the invading mechs, firing several light-blue shots as it went. A moment later, a green and white jet rushed through the spacebridge, immediately firing on the first black-orange thing as it swept past, jerking away sharply, clearly uncertain what was a target or not. An orange-blue crane truck jumped out of the bridge next, followed by a white and red van-like car. Both transformed and landed on their feet further away from Override and Blurr.

"Those are allies, Blurr. Come on!" Override urged, transforming and racing towards them, firing at some of the black, orange, and yellow mechs above. She recognized the hum of Blurr's flight-attack mode as he swept forward, taking out more of the invading bots than she was...

* * *

Subi: Warzone! Muahahahaha!... 

Optimus: You got into the sugar again, didn't you?

Subi: No. oo; I just have the rest of this story outlined already...

Everyone in room: WHAT?.!

Subi: oo; Yeah... (coughs and then runs)

Optimus: Oo... (doesn't know whether or not to chase her)


	6. Battle of Velocitron: Part 2

Subi: Now you find out who Chapter 1's Point of View is... Fear the _ancient_ Unicronian! Muahahahahahaha!

Optimus: oo;... Have you ever realized how _creepy_ you sound when you laugh like that?

Vector Prime: What do you mean 'ancient' Unicronian? How 'ancient' is he?

Subi: You'll see... (cackles) Oh this is going to be rich later on when other bots realize who this guy looks like... XD

VP & OP: Oo...

**

* * *

6. Battle of Velocitron: Part 2**

First Aid had taken over as the 'commander' of the ground half of the team. Circling above them, Sixshot noticed this, and would have thanked First Aid if both of them hadn't been so busy trying to fight the black and orange bird-like mechs that seemed fully content to blast them to pieces. So Sixshot settled with blowing some of the Unicronians off of First Aid's tail for him before dashing skywards again in his jet mode as his thanks. First Aid looked after him for a moment before understanding what Sixshot'd been unable to say aloud. He turned to Smokescreen, who'd just rescued a mid-sized, white, blue, and orange Velocitronian.

"Thanks you guys. I would've died if it weren't for you," the young mech said. Smokescreen smiled kindly at him.

"Don't worry about it. You wouldn't know where Override and Blurr are, would you?" the orange, and dark blue Autobot asked.

"No, sorry... Wait a minute, you know who Blurr is?" The Velocitronian stared at him. First Aid blasted an invading mech as he answered, " Blurr's from Cybertron, like us. Of course we know him."

"Then you know Hot Shot! I helped him a few years ago in the Cyberkey wars! I'm Clocker."

"I heard Hot Shot talking about a helpful mech named Clocker... You really him?" Smokescreen asked, blasting some Unicronians himself.

"Yes, I am."

"You guys look like you could use some help," came a new, feminine voice from behind them.

"Override!" Clocker cried, running over to the pink and white race car.

"Hey Clocker. Shouldn't you be back with the _Ogygia_?"

"The way got blocked by a huge rockslide, I have to go around..."

"Damned, tire-burning, still-ridden mechs..." Override cursed quietly. A mostly white and orange, Cybertronian speedster pulled up next to her and transformed. Blurr quickly pulled out his rifle and began targeting the black, orange, and red bird-mechs. Override transformed and joined him in blasting the small Unicronians.

"How fast can you two go?" She asked Smokescreen and First Aid.

"Not fast enough," First Aid sighed. Smokescreen shrugged non-committably, "About 500 miles per hour when pushed..."

"Is there anything the four of us can do to help out?" First Aid asked. Override nodded, "If you can help Clocker and Brakedown get the _Ogygia_ up and running, it would help get the evacuation going faster. Smokescreen, can you help patrol the main street between the battlefield and the starship? Sixshot and Soundwave are doing what they can already, but if you can let them know we pull out when the _Ogygia_ and the _Atlantis_ are both running and prepped for launch, alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" Smokescreen and First Aid said together, sounding as if she was Optimus giving out orders instead of simply a teammate. The three of them transformed and raced off towards the distant shadow of the _Atlantis_, Clocker in the lead...

* * *

Sixshot found himself racing Soundwave around in the skies as they flew through the Unicronian lines and looped back towards the ground in an attempt to take out as many of the enemy as the could to help give the Velocitronians more time to evacuate. Soundwave veered off suddenly, going after a group of the bird-like mechs that was following something on a wide street far below. Sixshot mentally shrugged, concluding that the blue, silver, and gold mech must have picked up on something that needed escort. He turned skywards again, continuing to fire quick, mid-powered shots at the Unicronians. 

Something larger flashed through the dark forms, catching Sixshot's attention. Turning to track it, Sixshot found that whatever it was, it was doing its best to either get out of his view of range, or was purposely staying just at the edge of his vision. Getting tired of the 'fly-around-in-circles' game, Sixshot transformed, twisting around at the same time to get a look at the black form that stood out from the smaller, bird-like mechs that were flying around. The larger Unicronian transformed and faced him. Sixshot cautiously looked him over, noting that the other mech looked hauntingly familiar to someone he knew from somewhere, though he couldn't figure out who the Unicronian reminded him of.

The mech was mostly black and an almost pastel green, accented on his shoulders, forearms, knees, and waist with a dark red-gold color. His wings on his back were trapezoid-shaped, narrow near his shoulders and wide near his knees, stretching slanted inwards at the top. The dark red panels in his wings suggested that he was some sort of spaceship, and a sphere-like indentation in his chest had a green, glass-like sphere in it. In his hand was a bronze-copperish sword with a green and gold hilt, with some black inscriptions near the hilt. The mech's optics were a blood red, blazing almost hungrily at Sixshot, sending chills down the seeker's frame. Sixshot found himself glaring back at the mech.

"Who are you?" Sixshot growled. The mech's optics flashed sharply.

"I am Talutah, recently freed from my prison in the Plains planet by Unicron... And I will be your death," the mech said, his voice sounding like he'd just stepped out of the 1600's on Earth- but he definitely didn't _move_ like it, taking his sword and launching forwards at an incredible speed. Sixshot dodged him and zoomed away, transforming as he went for better maneuverability. Sixshot twisted this way and that to dodge the laser barrage that came at him. Without warning, another black and orange stealth-jet flashed past in front, and Sixshot reflectively fired as he rolled to dodge another series of shots from Talutah.

"ARRGH! SLAG SIDEWAYS TO _HELL_!" The black and orange seeker yelled, transforming. Noizemaze spun around to face Talutah and Sixshot, who'd transformed back into his robot mode. Both stared at him curiously for a moment before Talutah took advantage of the distraction, launching at Sixshot again. The green and white seeker's hand flashed into his subspace pocket as he twisted away from the other mech's blade, pulling out a green shard from the safe darkness in Sixshot's pocket. A bright green energy flashed out from his clenched fist, forming a two-handed blade with his hand on the hilt.

"Zoinks! Sword!" Noizemaze squeaked, and shot off to the side as Sixshot dived at Talutah and the orange-black seeker. Talutah brought his own blade up in a defense, and their blades clashed fiercely. Sixshot pushed the Unicronian's sword to the side and gave the black, green, and gold-red mech a firm kick in the stomach, sending the bot crashing roughly into Noizemaze.

"Together?" Noizemaze asked Talutah. The older mech nodded. The two of them then launched forwards at Sixshot, splitting off at the last moment. Unfortunately, the green and white seeker wasn't easily fooled, taking an almost reckless pathway parallel to the ground, slashing through any small Unicronian that got directly in his way.

"Get back here, Spark-sword holder!" Sixshot heard the ancient voice shout.

"I got him!" Noizemaze's voice was almost right behind him. For a split second, Sixshot was tempted to slam his airbrakes and let his sword run the orange and black seeker through until--

"BY THE ALLSPARK!" Noizemaze howled, jerking to a stop sharply as a familiar dark blue, silver and gold mech suddenly appeared in his path. Noizemaze gasped slightly, pulling away in shock. "Soundwave! Did you make it through alright, brother?"

"Haha. Funny the comedian thinks he's this DJ's bro," Soundwave said, sarcasm clearly laced into his statement. Noizemaze froze.

"What do you mean by that, Soundwave?"

"That's an _old_ record, dance boy," was the bot's answer, followed by a blaster shot.

"EEEAAAHH!" Noizemaze howled, and launched away from Soundwave. The blue mech was undeterred, however, and easily flew after him without the faintest concern for the small Unicronians. Soundwave was so unconcerned about the small mechs that he would occasionally grab one in passing and launched it after Noizemaze sheerly to remind the Unicronian that he was still there...

Meanwhile, Talutah was having his own problems with Sixshot. The stubborn seeker had simply refused to sit still and let Talutah shoot him, and so the two of them were having a laser-tag match that often resulted in the hitting of the bird-like mechs instead of each other. Until Talutah managed to get in close to the green and white bot. Then blade met blade with an equal amount of power, and the resulting energy threatening to tear any loose, and in Talutah's case _brittle_, armor away... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Fear the Unicronian, Talutah! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Optimus: (is nowhere to be found, afraid of what Subi's going to do to anyone within reach)

VP: Indeed... Are you going to tell us _who _'Talutah' looks like?

Subi: Not anytime soon. >P Reviewers are more than welcome to guess, however.

VP: Would you at least tell us what 'Talutah' means?

Subi: I don't see why not. It means "blood red" in Sioux. It's really supposed to be a female name, but it's the only name I could find that had to do with that particular color. >>

VP: O.o... You're really scary sometimes, you know that?

Subi: It's common knowledge, I'm surprised that you just noticed. Oo


	7. Reinforcements

Subi: oo; I seem to be favoring semi-short chapters recently... >>; I'm trying to make them longer...

**

* * *

7. Reinforcements**

Looking up from the ground, it definitely looked like a warzone in the skies above. Override stood in the middle of the roadway to the starships _Ogygia_ and _Atlantis_, staring up at the battlefield in awe. Though Sixshot and Soundwave were clearly outnumbered, all of the stray shots from them and their major opponents were actually hitting the other, small unicronians, destroying them and preventing them from getting very close to the ground. Override found herself watching Sixshot dodge around a familiar starship's lasers...

"Wait just a minute..." Override said slowly, looking closer at his opponent. "By the Allspark... you've got to be kidding me..." She breathed, and ran forward, hoping to Primus the mech up there fighting Sixshot wasn't who she thought it was...

"If you're fighting me, then hold the slag still!" Noizemaze yelled, failing in an attempt to slash at Soundwave. The blue, gold, and silver mech reappeared behind him.

"No thanks, listener. Can't say the same for you, unfortunately, space cowboy," Soundwave said in his buzzing voice, seizing Noizemaze by his shoulders and throwing him headfirst into Talutah.

"Uuuuhhh!" Talutah moaned, crashing into a nearby cliff.

"Talk about a rock landing on your head," Noizemaze groaned, stumbling a few steps away.

"Well, I guess the dawg really _does_ know how to fly..." Soundwave commented dryly to Sixshot as the green and white seeker flew over. Sixshot surpressed a laugh. "Somehow I doubt that's a compliment..."

"We'll give you compliment!" Noizemaze raged furiously at them from the ground as he tried to pull Talutah to his feet. Soundwave and Sixshot laughed slightly, then turned to find Override racing up and transforming. She took an alarmed step forward, getting a good look at Talutah...

"By Primus... Vector Prime, what on Cybertron are you doing fighting us?.!"

"Vec-tor Prime?" Talutah echoed, looking baffled. Noizemaze, for his part, threw another fit.

"He's _NOT_ Vector Prime! Slag you all for not being able to tell the difference! Donahve glaurung telari!" Noizemaze started swearing in another language Sixshot, Soundwave, and Override didn't understand. Talutah shook his head and kicked him at Soundwave. "Eeeeeep!" Noizemaze squealed, before realizing the intent for Talutah kicking him. "Muahahaha!" He launched forwards at Soundwave, who merely vanished and reappeared behind him.

"He may be able to fly, but he apparently forgot to take some lessons," Soundwave chided, before firing at Noizemaze and flying off to the side again. A few moments later, a vortex-warpgate opened nearby, and six Transformers jumped through it and into the battlefield. The very first one transformed into a scorpion from its airship mode, and laughing almost chillingly, caught a handful of the unicronians in its claws as it landed on top of the cliff above Talutah. Leobreaker, Snarl, Inferno and Scourge jumped through the spacebridge after him, landing around in a semicircle around Talutah.

"They look tasty, to be honest..." Scorponok responded to Blazestorm's comm to him. Override looked up at the triplechanger in disbelief. "_Tasty_?" Scorponok transformed into his robot mode and looked down at her.

"Well she asked..." He began, only to break off at a huge roar that rattled the ground. They all looked up to see a huge, crimson and gold dragon appear in the air and begin to rip through the panicking bird-mechs. Soundwave and Noizemaze paused for a moment in their fighting to look over at Blazestorm.

"She sure knows how to play the song of death... Sparkly song..." Soundwave intoned, before launching at Noizemaze again.

"EEEP!"

"You sound like a broken, scratched record..."

"I'LL GIVE YOU 'BROKEN RECORD'!... TO THE PITS OF X!" Noizemaze howled when he somehow made his sword run through _himself_. "SLAG YOU, HOWAHKAN D.J.!"

"Can you put that on repeat?"

"NO!"

"Can't tell you any different then," Soundwave said flatly, and vanished. Noizemaze threw another fit. "CAN'T YOU SIMPLY JUST HOLD THE SLAG STILL, KAMAU!"

"Surprisingly, I know what that means... I guess father really did know his share of Urnsat Major's language..."

"EEEP!"

"You sound like-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SLAGGING SOUND LIKE, SOUNDWAVE!"

"This is getting to be an oldie... Care to play a new one?"

"NO!"

"Too bad."

"ARGH!" Noizemaze swore again as Soundwave sent a dozen shots into his armor...

"Scorponok! Scourge! Snarl! Leobreaker! The unicronians are starting to retreat- they must be preparing to attack Jungle Planet!" Sixshot yelled, blocking Talutah's sword as it came down at him.

"Slag!" Someone yelled off in the distance, most likely Noizemaze. Sixshot kicked Talutah away from himself.

"We're on it," Scourge answered, jumping through the warpgate right after Scorponok, with Snarl and Leobreaker right behind him. Just before the warpgate closed, Inferno jumped through after them...

* * *

Subi: Yay! New chapter posted!... Sorry guys, I've been working like crazy on my OP story... I got 6-7 chapters done on it in two days! ... ... and school starts in two weeks. ;-; I'll miss not being to write as much... 


	8. Bite of the Blade

Subi: x-x; Sorry it took so long...

* * *

**8. Bite of the Blade**

"SLAG!"

"You really ought to extend your poor array of vocabulary, glitch."

"GLITCH?.!" Laser fire erupted between Noizemaze and Soundwave, many of Noizemaze's blasts missing their target. Soundwave flashed past Blazestorm, who was in her dragon mode, as he dodged them. Noizemaze attempted to chase the blue, silver, and gold triple-changer, only to be caught by the quad-changer's silver fangs as Blazestorm snatched him out of the sky and threw him into the ground below the cliff edge she was standing on. Hissing, Blazestorm dived over the edge, intent on doing more damage, just as Sixshot and Talutah's blades crossed with a bright flash far above the damaged city.

Sixshot strained against the blade, then let it go to the side and kicked the Unicronian in the chest plate, sending Talutah crashing into a tall building nearby. Sixshot took the chance to survey the rest of the city below only to find it in almost complete ruins. Sixshot easily picked up on Blazestorm's red-silver dragon form as she literally ripped murderously into mouthfuls of the small Unicronian birdmechs below, having lost track of Noizemaze to Soundwave's ploys and jibes. First Aid, Smokescreen, and many of the other Autobots and Velocitronians were nowhere to be seen.

"You ought to pay attention to your current challenger, not looking for another!" Sixshot twisted away from Talutah's bronze-colored blade as it swung at him in an attempt to severe his head from his frame. Sixshot fired his twin cannons as he dodged, narrowly missing the ancient spaceship-mech. "Give me the sword!" the ancient mech shouted.

"You want it, come get it, you slagging excuse for an old scrapheap of recycled motherboards!"

"What ever happened to the sense of decency?" Talutah's blood-red optics flashed and the ancient mech launched into a complicated attack.

"A Decepticon doesn't _have_ decency!" Sixshot snarled, desperately trying to block all of the swings from the blade.

"Clearly..."

"You're trying my patience," Sixshot hissed through clenched teeth as he strained against Talutah's sword.

"I thought Decepticons didn't _have _patience," Talutah mocked.

"EEEP!" Noizemaze came out of nowhere and crashed into the ancient mech, sending both into another building nearby. Soundwave warped into sight next to Sixshot, "_Really _needs some flying lessons..."

"Nice to know you're having some fun."

"Who said anything about fun?"

"I did."

"My sense of 'fun' is flawed by pieces of my programming."

"Oh?"

"I blame father," Soundwave said flatly, then kicked at Noizemaze as the orange and black seeker tried to attack him from below. "This song is _far_ from over!" Soundwave launched after the Unicronian, firing as he went.

"BY THE PLANETS OF UNICRON! HELP!"

"Good luck with that theory..." Talutah responded, looking a little bewildered. Without warning, the sense of danger flared through Sixshot's mind, sending the green and white seeker crashing to the ground blindly. Pain and fear ripped through him, making him gasp for breathe, and he was vaguely aware of someone's hands gripping his shoulders tightly a moment later.

"Blazestorm, assistance requested; We need to relocate," came Soundwave's voice.

"I'm coming," was the reply. There was suddenly five claws around his waist and chest and he felt himself being lifted from the ground. Sixshot could hear the faint hum of Blazestorm's force-field wings as she beat them to gain altitude and soar away from the city. Sixshot stared numbly at the city below for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened. _No_, He thought as the realization hit him, _Velocitron and Amnitros were never his target_...

"NO!" Sixshot shouted, throwing a fit suddenly and squirming to get free. "I have to stay behind! All of this will be for nothing if one of those two don't die!"

"Hold still or you'll impale yourself on my claws- and I would rather not have to explain that to Prime."

"Then let go of me!"

"Megatron and father weren't joking when they said you were stubborn," Soundwave noted from somewhere above and behind Sixshot. "Let him go Blazestorm, he's determined to fight to the end. I'll stay as long as I can."

"Don't do something stupid," She sighed, opening her claws so that Sixshot could get free without harming himself. Sixshot transformed a safe distance away from the crimson-red dragon femme and shot back towards the battlefield, ignoring the sparks that showered from his right wing and a deep gash in his cockpit. He barely noticed that Soundwave falling behind, electricity racing over gashes in his armor...

"Talutah, look out!" Noizemaze shouted, pinned under a heavy piece of metal.

"Meh?"

_CRASH_. Noizemaze winced slightly as Sixshot and Talutah rammed through several buildings from the force of velocity the green-white seeker had, Talutah's howl of pain echoing after them.

"Wow... And you thought _I_ had an 'echo problem'," Soundwave noted, standing on top of a warehouse on the other side of the street above Noizemaze. The orange and black stealth seeker sighed, "Can't say I didn't warn him..." before firing up at the blue, silver, and gold mech... ... ...

* * *

"You are truly a fool to believe you can stop the Chaos Bringer! It does not matter if you die here or not, there is another Swordholder of Primus's blades that can bring about the end, and there is nothing you can do about it! Cybertron is doomed; Primus will perish, the swords betrayed, the Autobots and Decepticons destroyed, and not a thing can you do to stop it!"

"Anything else that's obvious that you want to state before you die?" Sixshot asked flatly as Talutah flew at him for an attack.

"You shall die here!" Talutah shouted, only to be seized by the green and white Decepticon as he went past- disarming him in the process- resulting in spinning the ancient mech around to face him.

"Agreed," Sixshot said quietly, bringing his most powerful weapons over his shoulder and pointing them directly at Talutah, whose optics widened in alarm as the guns began to gather a large amount of negative energy into sparking spheres. "And either you or Noizemaze will go with me..." With that determined, Sixshot fired...

The resulting explosion lit the entire sky, brightening to the point where everything for the two transformers in the center faded into a blinding whiteness... ... ...

* * *

Subi: x-x; headache... not... good... I know it's taken awhile for me to post, but sometimes the idea bot doesn't want to hang around and deal with me... 


	9. Fall of the Green Sword

Subi: Not quite, Shockbox, I haven't _quite_ killed him off... _yet_. (cackles)

Optimus: (decides he doesn't _want_ to know and leaves the room)

Subi: ;-; My dad stole my internet access again...

V.P.: Then how are you even posting this on the internet? O.o

Subi: It's called '_school_ access', you old tin can! (pitches a chair at him)

V.P.: (yelps and runs out)

Subi: Anyone else want to try me?... (cough) No, I'm not in a good mood. (twitches) I swear my parents want me to die of motion sickness; I hate winding roads when they make me go for a 'family Sunday drive'...

* * *

**9. Fall of the Green Sword**

A resounding _BOOM!_ echoed across the seemingly deserted city. The flash of brightness became a huge sphere of white in the sky, expanding to an incredible size. Its light seeped through every crack in the city below, swept away every shadow for miles around, and blinded anyone left to see it.

"Oh _FRAG!_"

**_CRASH!_** Soundwave tilted his head in Noizemaze's general direction as the orange-black mech let out a long string of swear words and curses below.

"...Of all the _fragging_ times to have a _fragging_ solar flare, what the _frag_ where they thinking?.!"

"Not a flare, space cowboy. Charged particle blast," Soundwave corrected, landing right behind the Unicronian. Noizemaze yelped and leapt a good ten feet into the air.

"How the Pitt can you _see_ me?.!"

"I am blind."

"So am I! No one can see in this light!"

"You misunderstand me. I _am_ blind."

"... What?"

Soundwave sighed, _Pointless to explain to someone who wouldn't even understand to begin with,_ He thought, then had to decide on what method to use to beat the answer into the other mech...

* * *

Sixshot, on the other hand, had a much bigger concern to deal with. _I don't think it's normal to feel like my entire frame- including wires and circuitry- is completely dissolving away..._ Sixshot noted painfully. _Would be nice to see where the hell I'm going as well... wait, is this up or down?_ He tried to check his directional systems, but found those had failed. 

Gravitational sensors?

Gone.

Antigravity generators?

Missing.

Optical sensors?

Unresponsive, possibly shattered; All he was seeing was white. How the hell was he supposed to _defend_ anything if he couldn't tell where the heck he was? Where was Soundwave anyway? What happened to Override, and the other Velocitronians? What was Optimus Prime _thinking_ when he sent him out here? And _why _did he feel only _halfway_ here- wherever here was- right now?

Wait! What was that above him? Was it Talutah? No, too big. Too sharp.

Or was he imagining the sharpness? Primus, how his spark ached!

What was the name of the mech who'd been helping him? Soundjet? Shockwave? No, no, there wasn't even a Shockwave _in_ this universe. Soundwave? Yes, that sounded right... Prime's sparkling. Didn't Optimus say that his son had telepathic abilities? Or was that the Megatron from _his _universe talking about _their _Soundwave? Oh well, worth a try: '_Sound...Wave... Help... me..._' How pathetic he sounded! He couldn't even say a full sentence without fighting to keep the pain out of his voice!

Wait.

What voice?

_Pri...mus!...__I'm... dying..._

"**_Your full time is not now, Sixshot. You have many years left in your own universe, but the shard must stay here... Echo Prime is coming to guard the sword and take you home."_**

_Echo... Prime?..._

But there was no answer. By the Allspark, that got fustrating when he got left 'out of the loop'(!), as he recalled Hot Shot saying.

Hot Shot.

An odd familiarity in names, Sixshot supposed. He wondered if it was merely coincidence that the last part of their name was the same. Then wondered if they were related somehow-- _Him_? Spark related to an _Autobot_? Ha! What a joke! The whole Decepticon army would tear him apart if they even heard the suggestion!... But not Starscream. No, _that _seeker would understand. Probably would protect him too, now that he considered the thought...

_I'm going insane,_ Sixshot determined. _There's no way I should have gone through that entire conversation with myself,_ He told himself, _It's just not supposed to happen._

But it did.

And Sixshot got the feeling it would happen again several times before (and here he was assuming he _hadn't _imagined Primus's voice answering his 'dying' thought) he died in his own universe. Sixshot grudgingly agreed it was sometimes useful to argue with ones self, for one could have a thousand arguments about what to do, come to a conclusion, and act on it within the span of ten seconds...

Wait! What was that above him? He'd noticed it before, but it seemed closer now. Primus, what _was_ it?

And only a little too late did Sixshot realize it was the ground rushing up to meet him...

* * *

After getting his head forcefully rammed through a conveniently nearby wall, Noizemaze decided it just wasn't his week. He somehow pinned down the trigger of his bad luck to when Starscream came back from wherever the seeker had gone to. It just went 'downhill' from there. 

The plan to 'convert' Leobreaker back to Darkbreaker had failed miserably, along with the attempt to get the gold spark-sword out of Alexis Pax. On top of that, the _eight year old Autobot seeker _outsmarted him in one of the most humiliating ways: firing lasers into his right wing and forcing him to crash- head first- into a ruined building to get himself tangled into a bunch of cable wires. Not to mention Alexis had escaped both him _and_ Sideways with the help of an extremely annoying, fast racer who had just got back from a long trip to Velocitron to participate in the newest 'Grand Race'.

Following that, of course, was now. Soundwave had come back from who-knows-where and was now fighting _against_ him.

The worst part was that the triple-changer was _winning_.

**_WHAM!_** The rest of the orange and black seeker- thankfully with his head still attached- was kicked through the wall. Noizemaze groaned after he stopped skidding across the ground, "I am _so_ going to feel that in the morning..."

"Correction: You're going to feel it _now_, 'cause there won't _be_ a morning for you."

"Someone save me," Noizemaze muttered in sarcasm, and wildly leapt up- hoping to the stars that there wasn't a ceiling above him.

The stars failed.

And when Noizemaze discovered the prongs on his head were excellent to get stuck into ceilings with, he decided he hated himself.

"Oh this is just _great_! Of course there has to be a slagging _ceiling_ to this damn place! Of course _I_ have to be the fragging _glitch_ to get _stuck_ in the damnedable thing!" He snarled thrashing around slightly in the desperate fact that he might be able to grab some nearby structure- that, of course, he couldn't see _wasn't _there- to help pull himself out. Finding nothing within reasonable reach, Noizemaze stilled, and silently resigned himself to the fact that Soundwave was probably just going to send him through the ceiling anyway.

"Pardon me, I've got a little buddy to pick up and skiddaddle with." Noizemaze hung limply by the prongs in his head from the slowly-beginning-to-come-back-into-normal-view ceiling as he listened to Soundwave transform and take off.

"..."

After he was sure the blue, silver, and gold mech was gone, he spent a good minute and a half getting himself unstuck. Landing on the floor, Noizemaze shook his head as he reviewed the damage done by the long, painful beating Soundwave had just given him.

"I'm a mess," Noizemaze sighed, then stomped his foot at Soundwave in fustration--

Only to have the ceiling crumble and fall down on top of him, burying him halfway under twisted steel, damaged wires, and rock-like rubble.

Noizemaze decided he _really _hated himself now.

"_WHYYY MEEE!" __  
_

* * *

"Sixshot!" Soundwave streaked through the damaged city, searching for any hint of the white-green Decepticon. 

"Come on, where are you, Sixshot?" the blue stealth jet muttered as he whipped past a particularly tall building, trying to concentrate on the older mech's spark signature. Something falling at an extreme velocity caught his attention, and it only took one quick mental prod in its direction to figure out what it was.

"Or myo! Hold on, Sixshot!" Soundwave flashed off, headed towards Sixshot's damaged, falling form.

He almost didn't make it, but a sharp burst of determination and speed got him there in time to catch the seeker just meters above the ground. Soundwave winced at the screech of metal, then became concerned for the little amount of weight the Decepticon had. Transforming and skidding to a stop with the 'Con in his arms, Soundwave quickly moved into a covered area, carrying Sixshot with him- or what possibly remained of him.

Most of the seeker's armor seemed to have been ripped off by some unnatural force, exposing sparking circuitry and burned synthflesh. Large gashes covered what remained of Sixshot's greying armor, also cutting into the softer layers of wires underneath. His mask had been completely torn away, and more than half of the synthflesh on Sixshot's face had been likewise damaged. A deep wound in his left shoulder was leaking fluids, as well as one in his right side. The Decepticon's left wing was completely gone, and half of his right was also missing.

"Sixshot?" Soundwave called softly, and gently reached out, putting a hand over the other mech's darkened optics. '_Sixshot!'_ He called telepathically, hoping for any response. The seeker stirred weakly, and Soundwave quickly withdrew his hand.

"Sixshot, can you hear me?"

"...Echo... Prime?" Soundwave froze. Sixshot's optics flickered faintly, showing that both his optics were shattered beyond repair. "That... you... Sound...wave?"

"I don't know how you know my real name," the blue, silver, and gold mech said quietly, "But I'm here."

Sixshot weakly held out the green shard to him, "Take it... to... Optimus... Promise... me..."

"I will. But I have to bring you back home first."

"No... Its... too late..."

"No way, brother; We're in this together," Soundwave refused. "Besides, it won't take long. Then you can wreck havoc like you did in your dimension because you'll _be_ in your dimension."

"What... about... Unicron?"

"We'll deal with him; we have twice before. T'Chaos Bringer is a returnin' character 'round here." Soundwave gently placed a hand reassuringly on the other mech's shoulder. Sixshot nodded weakly, and his entire frame suddenly glowed with a faint green light before swirling into a sphere-like shape and vanishing.

Soundwave slowly stood and looked up to see Talutah 'floating' in the air above, laughing as if the ancient mech had just achieved some diabolical purpose that he alone knew about. Soundwave's blue visor glowed slightly and darkened in color. Noizemaze warped into view near the ancient Unicronian and started telling Talutah off for being reckless a few moments later. Soundwave quickly glanced around and found what he was looking for within seconds. _Lets see them try to beat me in there..._

"How much more of a _robotic idiot_ can you get! That blast could have destroyed the entire planet with us _on_ it! We're lucky we were only _temporarily _blinded! ... Are you even _listening _to me?.!"

"Bwahahaha!"

"I swear, ancient old geezers like you shouldn't laugh like that!"

Neither of them noticed the blue stealth jet as it streaked towards them with the intent of teaching them a lesson that they'd _never_ forget:

Don't cross a Prime without expecting a counterattack...

... ... ... A really _deadly_ counterattack... ... ...

* * *

**_()A/N: credit to 'Purple Aussie' for this idea; If you're reading, Aus., your 'Ratchet Runabout' rocks!_**

Subi: Okay, Shockbox, _now_ I've killed off Sixshot. (evil grin)

V.P.: O.o; Indeed... Who else are you going to kill off?

Subi: (dramatizes killing Vector Prime, but otherwise ignores him) Review please... I know I'm not doing a good job at posting new chapters and such, but along with the internet issue there's the school issue and the idea issue and the... I think you get it.


	10. Warp

Hot Shot: WE'RE BAAAACK! (dances)

Optimus: (head/desk)

Subi: Annnd, I feel absolutely terrible for leaving this for ages. / Terrible. But here's a new chapter!

* * *

**10. Warp**

"Talutah, pay attention!"

"Now why would I listen to such an incompetent youth such as yourself?"

"What!" Noizemaze demanded, only to let out an alarmed cry as a barrage of light-blue shots was suddenly upon them.A blue, silver, and gold stealthjet was suddenly past them, leaving the two in an abruptly clear space in the atmosphere, only to turn around and resume firing on them.

"Oh this is just _great..._" the orange and black seeker groaned as he and Talutah split in opposite directions. Noizemaze paused after a moment to find nothing had come after him, and turned back to see Soundwave flash into the damaged city, warping here and there, much to the other Unicronian's frustration. He quickly flashed downward, and transformed as he got in front of the blue mech, forcing Soundwave to transform.

"Remove yourself from my pathway," the Cybertronian rumbled as Talutah finally caught up and blocked the way he'd come.

"Come on, Soundwave. Join us, _he_ can give you everything and anything you could ever want!"

"Sorry, 'brother'. There's only one thing I want, and your monstrosity up there is going to get _served_, and could never give what I'm trying to get. Besides, I played that song before, and it's time for me to play a different one that's _true_," Soundwave snapped, before vainishing in a white-blue flash, leaving them nothing to follow.

"You no-good, slagging, trash-compacting, mech of a pylon! I'll rip you into basic components the next time we cross wires, Soundwave!" Noizemaze howled... ... ...

* * *

"Primus! Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry, bro, got a tune for Override." The pink, white, and gold femme turned to face Soundwave and Blurr.

"What have you got for us, Soundwave?"

"Planet destruction imminent. Ships must launch _now_." There was a murmer of alarmed voices at this, and Override studied Soundwave's face for a moment before raising her hand for silence.

"What about Sixshot?" She asked, keeping her voice level.

"Sixshot terminated. Must complete mission. Noizemaze or Talutah must be terminated prior to arrival at Cybertron." Soundwave turned to leave, only to pull back slightly in surprise as a Autobot stepped forward.

"Hate to break it to you pal, but I'm not leaving anyone behind on a planet outnumbered two-to-one. I'm coming with ya, Sound, alright bro?"

"Negative."

"Aw, don't be that way. Besides, the BigBot ordered it, so you're stuck with me anyways."

"Shaft number 39A. Catch you down there?"

"Works for me," the younger Autobot chirped. Soundwave nodded, and turned back to look at Override again. "Launch _now_," he ordered, then vanished though his self-warp system.

* * *

"Slag! Can't he just hold still long enough to find him before warping again, just to be more fustrating?!" Noizemaze snarled as he stopped again, the signal of the sparked sword he'd been following vanishing. "SLAG YOU SOUNDWAVE!" He yelled angrily.

"No thanks, space cowboy. I'd much prefer to be able to see Cybertron again." Noizemaze and Talutah spun around to find Soundwave not far behind them, a dangerous look glinting in the mech's optic visor. The Autobot grinned at them under his battle-mask. "Long time since the last track, right dawg?" Soundwave chuckled before dodging the shot Talutah sent at him. "Now that's just crashing the party... Guess it's time to play a new beat," He added, launching off to the side, firing his blue shots everywhere as he went.

"You're not going to play anything!" Noizemaze barked, lunging at his previous comrade with his orange blade, only to have the blue-silver autobot dodge around him and land a hard kick that send him crashing into the ground yet again. Transforming, Soundwave shot off through the deserted streets of Natiotopia, capitol of Velocitron.

"You cannot escape!" Talutah cried, chasing after him as fast as his ancient legs would allow him until reaching an opening in the ground as Noizemaze caught up. The latter gave the older mech a look. "I'm not going down there," Talutah said bluntly.

"Robotic turkey," Noizemaze growled before jumping down after Soundwave, soon finding himself in a dark chamber that lacked in any light except what seeped through the opening above him. As his optics adjusted to the darkness, Noizemaze could make out the numbers 39A on the far wall. "Underground maintainence?" The black and orange mecha wondered aloud, flinching at how his voice echoed throughout the room. _Might as well start looking, standing here is only going to leave me a target..._ Stepping away from the stream of light above, Noizemaze began his search for his opponent.

After several minutes of searching the room, the Unicronian soon decided that the mecha was gaining more of an advantage as he wasted time searching for him. _Of course he's got the advantage... He must have already been through here several times in order to be able to navigate around above ground..._ Noizemaze thought to himself, then froze, hearing footsteps nearby that were far too heavy to be Soundwave's. _Who is that?_ He cautiously turned, looking to find their source before seeing something almost directly behind him that hadn't been there before. Noizemaze's head tilted curiously at the familiar face, unable to place it at first. "You know, for a statue you look rather familiar... Where have I seen you before? Hmm..."

The optics flashed online, their bright green color making Noizemaze jump a good ten meters into the air as the 'statue' pulled out a silver-white spike from a makeshift pouch at his waist. "Maybe because I'm Wing Saber, and I've been chasing you halfway across the galaxy!"

_Oh slag--_ was the only thought Noizemaze's processors registered before unimaginable pain tore through his spark as the silver spike was forced through his chest at a lightning speed.

"Ugh! Now I have blood all over me!" Wing Saber wailed as Noizemaze fell against him, permanently offline.

"Mission accomplished. Retreat advised."

"Easy for you to say, that other one is still up there!"

"Think fast then!" Soundwave bolted for the opening, transforming once again as he went, Wing Saber doing likewise after pushing Noizemaze's lifeless frame off him. "I'm outta here! Wait for me, Soundwave!"

"Ah!" Talutah fell back as two transformers rocketed out of the opening, one a blue blurr, the other a white and gold streak of color as they raced off, soon warping through a white-blue portal and vanishing. Recognizing niether were his comrade, Talutah hesitated, still not willing to go below ground. Several long moments passed without any sign of Noizemaze, and Talutah finally gave up and cautiously made his way below to look for him, and soon discovered the aftermath of the other Unicronian's death.

"No..." Talutah moaned, as an angry amount of pressure began to build on his mind.

_**You have failed me, Talutah.**_

"No, no! Great Chaos Bringer, I promise--"

_**Your promises are empty.**_

Talutah screamed in pain. "_I will repay you, My Lord!_"

_**I should hope so... For the sake of your spark, 'less it become **__**mine**__**...**_

* * *

Subi: And I've had this half-written for years now. D:

Optimus: We're terribly sorry for the delay.

Hot Shot: But hopefully we're back to stay through the end of this story, and the next one!


End file.
